Past, Present, Future
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: "I don't care about what happened in your past," whispered Tyson, his finger absently going over the lines of Kai's scarred back, for so to go over the define muscles. "As long as you take part in our future." KaixTyson, One-Shot.


Pairing(s): KaixTyson (slash)

* * *

><p><strong>Past, Present, Future<strong>

* * *

><p>Violet, calm eyes gazed out the window, tenderly scanning the green garden where two children, one at the age of eight and the other at the age of seven, looked down at the red dish. The sound of the beyblades filled the atmosphere; the same, familiar sound. Time hadn't changed it. In fact, for each year that passed Kai realised it became more and more welcoming.<p>

Kai Hiwatari loved that sound. He wanted to smirk a bit by the irony though. The sweet noise from the spinning tops always brought bad memories as well. Memories from his dark past, memories of so many mistakes. There were times he wondered how everything had been if he had undone… well, a lot of those mistakes.

And of course, there were also times where he realised that despite it all, he hadn't ended up in such a bad place. Judging by everything he'd been through – _they_ had been through – he supposed everything could have been a lot worse.

At that moment he felt it, a hand sneaking it's way up to stroke his back, each little movement causing a shiver to run up his spine. It was practically unnoticeable, because if there was one thing Kai had stayed good at through the years, it was keeping up his mask.

The comfortable, warm hand began its journey up his bare back until it reached his neck; there it rested, until a figure stepped up behind him. Kai savoured the moment as he felt Tyson press up against his chest, the blue haired's hand still on the back of his neck. "Didn't we tell them to be in bed by eleven?" said the shorter man, a smile slowly stretching its way over his lips.

"You know they don't listen. Not on Fridays."

Laughter. Kai wasn't exactly too experienced on that area, but Tyson had learned him a lot. He didn't do it often, but once in a while. It wasn't like Tyson's though. Not as cheerful, not as bright and carefree. Maybe his laughter could rather be categorised as chuckling, but it was more than what he'd done before. That was for certain.

And Tyson did laugh, but quietly. He slowly kissed Kai's bare shoulder, his lips briefly sweeping over the older man's skin, before he silently spoke: "I thought you were going to bed."

"They woke me up," Kai replied, his gaze never leaving the boys. He looked thoughtful, Tyson noticed. But of what was hard to tell.

Without removing his eyes from the children, Kai lifted his arm and invited Tyson to embrace him from the side. The blue haired man was still shorter than him, if only slightly. For Kai it was a perfect height difference; not too long, not too close. And when they had this position, it was easy to just turn his head and place a tender kiss on the other man's temple.

"Seriously, what has gotten into you today, huh?" Tyson grinned, though still with confusion marring his face. He tilted his head to the side; it made him look cute. "Not that I'm not used to you being quiet and all brooding and stuff but… this is rather unusual."

At this the dual haired male finally looked at his companion. He threw a side-way glance, facial expression still too natural and stiff to show anything emotional. But Tyson wasn't worried, because Kai had these moments. Moments where he would stare at their boys, his face expressionless, but the eyes telling Tyson just what he needed to know.

Kai's arms engulfed themselves around his torso, suddenly and unexpectedly. Then he kissed him, slowly, longingly. Both pair of eyes closed as Tyson dragged air slowly through his nose; the sound expressed pure need and pleasure from the small gesture. The former world champ even sighed disappointed when Kai pulled away, his thumb reaching up to stroke over his lover's bottom lip.

Violet eyes met dark brown; for long time both just stared.

How long had it really been? Eleven years. Yeah, eleven years since they beat the BEGA association. Eleven long years.

A lot had happened since then. The bladers from their generation were scattered all over the planet, so to speak. As far as Kai knew the Blitzkrieg Boys were doing fine though; they'd re-opened the Abbey, but this time for much more honourable purposes than Boris'. Not that one had to strain oneself to overcome that lowlife, thought Kai.

It had been a year after the World Championships, when he had decided to disappear for a while. He needed to get his life back on track, needed to see just one more time if he would return if he ever left again. At the beginning he doubted it, because travelling around, _seeing_ things, was too captivating. Of course, he felt lonely. Without Tala and the others, without Max, Rei, Kenny, Hilary… Without Tyson.

But Kai had always dealt with loneliness; that was far from a rare concept when it came to him. This time was no different from his previous ones. Except for what happened was far from what he had first expected when he ventured around the globe.

She had been beautiful. Long, darkish blue hair, big chocolate brown eyes and a lithe body, that swayed when she walked. She smiled a lot, laughed, joked and she was determined. Kai really wanted to snort by the irony whenever he recalled how they had ended up sleeping together. She was so much like him. Like a female version of Tyson Granger.

The difference? Her vulnerability. She depended on him. And maybe, at the moment he had thought it was fine. Enjoyed it even. But, then he left. He always left. Staying one place too long did not lay in his nature and the only exceptions… well, they had involved the Bladebreakers.

Voltaire had owned many mansions, manors, and cabins laid by lakes various places in both Europe and Japan. As the last member of his family Kai had gotten quite a fortune served on a silver-plate. After visiting them all, he had decided which ones were practical to sell and which one he would like to keep.

Needless to say, Kai ended up back in Japan. For only to receive the completely unexpected message that gave him his son.

The letter told him every last detail of what had happened since he left the one girl he actually slept with during his travel. Elena Burtnev had discovered her pregnancy a month after his departure, heartbroken by his sudden leave she had wanted to get rid of it, but her uncle – the only living relative she had left – had insisted that she should keep it.

That result had been disastrous. Elena died in childbirth due to heavy complications, but their son survived. Too devastated of what had happened to his niece, her uncle, Ulrich, had decided to not even try to get full custody over the newly born child. He was for Kai to keep.

So, the holder of Dranzer had gone back to Russia, received his son and then gone back. He had soon been ready to move into Voltaire's family mansion, which lay conveniently only fifteen minutes from Bay City, hometown to Tyson Granger, the three-time Beyblade Champion.

Kai had named him Gou. It was an easy name; a simple one like his own. And despite his constant worries what him, as a parent, would result in, he raised his son the best he could. And Kai loved his son. So much that his old life was pushed far back in his mind. His world now revolved around Gou and only Gou. And the world seemed to revolve around them as they travelled, as he learned the young boy everything about the blades he himself had loved, and still did, as a child.

Years passed, but then his life was unexpectedly turned upside down as his past was pushed straight into his hands.

Truth to be told, the thought had swept briefly through his mind when he took Gou to Bay City, mostly because the child had begged to take part in the BBA's public release of the new beyblade collection. Grudgingly, his father had agreed and Kai had returned to the City where everything, yeah, _everything_, had truly started.

It was then it happened.

Ridiculous, really that he hadn't expected it. He saw Tyson. And Tyson saw him. It was all it took. They started talking, like nothing had changed. They introduced their sons, like it was the most natural thing in the world, they caught up to each other's lives, like they had just waited to do so.

One thing led to another, and then… then… well, he was at the blue haired's house, after all. At night. In their bed.

Makoto was the name of the blue haired boy. He and his father had lost his mother when the child was four years old. Tyson had been in love with her; not like Kai who had just merely felt attraction and, maybe, a slight pull of compassion. To say it took time for Makoto to accept him would have been an understatement, the child was more than a bit reluctant to let his daddy be with this dark, mysterious man who caused reactions the poor boy did just not understand.

But it was all right in the end. Everything just came naturally. Like it had always meant to be that way.

"What are you thinking of?" whispered Tyson, his voice soft, though with that usual, confident grin. He made everyone look like chickens in comparison. Well, _almost_ everyone.

"You, me… my past." At that last comment Kai's eyes narrowed and his voice darkened. Because, the past was not something he needed to discuss. Everything before the Bladebreakers was unnecessary to think of. Unnecessary to remember even.

And his companion's face softened. He got out of Kai's arms and hugged the taller man around the waist, his nose pressing against Kai's back, before Tyson once more pulled somewhat away.

"The past, huh? Like what?"

"Things you shouldn't know. Not if I want to remain happy. Lots of things happened at the Abbey, Tyson. Things… I don't want to remember no matter how much I do."

There was a long moment of silence, in which neither spoke. The blue haired remained still, while he bit his lip. Then, as always, he chose to break it. "I don't care about what happened in your past," whispered Tyson, his finger absently going over the lines of Kai's scarred back, for so to go over the define muscles. "As long as you take part in our future."

And Kai smiled, his eyes closing for a brief moment, before he turned. He kissed Tyson, their arms tangling around each other, each press of lips more tender then the other. As they both became more and more flushed, and more clothes disappeared, Kai was able top stop himself. He withdrew his hand from under Tyson's toned, flat stomach; he kissed the other's temple and whispered: "Let's put the boys to bed first."

Tyson smirked. "Fine, but don't take too long."

Past, present, future? Kai decided that right there and then, he didn't care. If Tyson were in them all, he supposed it wasn't so bad and if Gou and Makoto was in the present, in the future, then maybe it was even better.

Maybe.

Definitely.

* * *

><p><em>Not one of my best one-shots, indeed. However, it was better than any beyblade fanfic ever written by me. Please do leave a <em>_**review**__. Be generous, KaiTyson supporters. There are few left, but I want to hear the opinions of those that still are._

_Thank you.  
><em>


End file.
